portabilityfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentoring:Alien Swarm Wiki
Mentoring requests → I converted all my Infoboxes to the new markup, which worked fine so far. But 2 of them popped up again in my Insights and now I have no idea what is not 'compatible' in their code. http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes Template:MapInfo Template:CampaignInfo The 'Generate draft markup' button just deletes all of my created fields, so this is not helpful :( Please help. Duke Chain'em (talk) 10:24, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Since nobody answers I write what I found out until now. I compared the 2 problematic Infoboxes with the ones which do not show up in Insights and found out the markup uses tabs instead of spaces for indenting. I corrected that and wait now for the next insights-refresh (I do not think this can be triggered manually). Duke Chain'em (talk) 12:47, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. This is a common issue / bug that we have not tracked down. You are not alone. Hang in there! FishTank (wall) 18:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your response. I got an update to the situation. The Insights - having been refreshed - do not show the 2 mentioned infoboxes anymore. So it seems to be a solved. Additionally I found out the parser does not seem to like single lable tags. So do not write (for whatever reason), better write :) --Duke Chain'em (talk) 14:06, October 13, 2017 (UTC) But maybe you can give me another tip for Insights. I have some pages without images listed, but most of them have an image in their infobox. The parser does not seem to recognize this. http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/withoutimages All the entries with PDA in their name have an PDA Infobox which holds an image, still Insights reports them for having none. I will look into this issue through comparision with other articles too :) Duke Chain'em (talk) 14:19, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I just resaved the pages (calling them from the insights-page) and they vanished. I do not think this is the final solution and they will come up again after some maintenance script kicks in again but for the time beeing it's fine. Duke Chain'em (talk) 11:45, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Update: As is thought, they came back. Now this is how it is now: Here is an article which is not listed in my insights: http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Antlion_Guard And here is one which is listed as having no image: http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Tutorial_PDA_3 I cannot spot the difference :( Why does the wiki think the pda-page has no image? Duke Chain'em (talk) 13:45, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Another Update: I got this problem sorted out. Many of my no-image-listings had the same placeholder image. Insights seems to ignore images which are too often linked. After I gave most of them an dedicated image, all of them vanished from my insights, yay! But here comes my next problem with Insights: Now it lists 204 pages 'Pages without an infobox' most of them are redirects as far as I see. Redirects should have an infobox!? Duke Chain'em (talk) 04:00, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Last Update: I used an dlp-extension to track down all the unused (or only used once) redirects and cleaned them up. Now I have 90 redirects remaining which I really need. But these still get listed under 'Pages without an infobox'. I have ONE single page on the wiki which has no infobox (and it won't get one). On some days insights tells me the wiki has ZERO pages without an infobox and on some days it tells me there are 91 pages without an infobox (listing 90 redirects and 1 real article). The behavior switches without any noticeable changes, IT'S A JOKE! (like this mentoring site, sry) What bloody beginner designs such stuff? Duke Chain'em (talk) 12:04, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Solution: To solve this never-fixed-bug I implemented a Fake-Infobox which displays nothing and added it to every single redirect in my wiki. Infobox-Template: https://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FakeInfobox Example: https://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Autogun?redirect=no Duke Chain'em (talk) 21:47, August 21, 2018 (UTC) I often use galleries for navigation purposes, like here: https://alienswarm.fandom.com/wiki/Enemies Every gallery-image has its own link and another text-link following up. Recently I found out that the mobile version removes both, the link on the image and the follow up text-link in the whole. This makes a navigation like this (which looks good, is up to modern standards and especially useful on tablets which have enough screenspace to load the non-mobile site) impossible. My code looks like this: Drone.png|link=Drone|Drone Carrier Drone.png|link=Carrier Drone|Carrier Drone (Jumper) Is there something wrong with this? Shouldn't this work? Duke Chain'em (talk) 14:15, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Category:Mentoring requests